Santiago del Estero Province
| subdivision_type = Country | subdivision_name = Argentina | subdivision_type1 = Capital | subdivision_name1 = Santiago del Estero | subdivision_type2 = Departments | subdivision_name2 = 27 | subdivision_type3 = Municipalities | subdivision_name3 = 28 | established_title = | established_date = | founder = | seat_type = | seat = | government_footnotes = | leader_party = | leader_title = Governor | leader_name = Claudia Ledesma Abdala | unit_pref = Metric | area_footnotes = | area_total_km2 = 136351 | area_land_km2 = | area_water_km2 = | area_water_percent = | area_note = | elevation_footnotes = | elevation_m = | population_footnotes = | population_total = 874006 | population_as_of = 2010 | population_density_km2 = auto | population_demonym = Santiagueño | population_note = | timezone1 = ART | utc_offset1 = −3 | timezone1_DST = | utc_offset1_DST = | postal_code_type = | postal_code = | area_code_type = | area_code = | iso_code = AR-G | website = | footnotes = }} Santiago del Estero is a province in the north of Argentina. Its capital is the city of Santiago del Estero Geography The province of Santiago del Estero has an area of ; the province is in the northern part of the country and is surrounded by the provinces Salta, Chaco, Santa Fe, Córdoba, Catamarca and Tucumán. Most of the province is in the Gran Chaco flat lands with some low places where some small lakes are formed. In some low places, there are wetlands that are known here as Esteros. The main rivers of the province are the Dulce, that is known as Salí river in Tucumán, and the Salado. Climate Santiago del Estero has an arid climate, subtype Bsh in the Köppen climate classification. The average temperature for the year in Santiago del Estero is . The warmest month, on average, is January with an average temperature of . The coolest month on average is June, with an average temperature of . The average amount of precipitation for the year in Santiago del Estero is . The month with the most precipitation on average is January with of precipitation. The month with the least precipitation on average is July with an average of . Population The inhabitants of Santiago del Estero are known, in Spanish, as Santiagueños (women: Santiagueñas). The province of Santiago del Estero has a population, in 2010, of 874,006; its population density is of inhabitants/km2. Evolution of the population in Santiago del Estero Colors= id:lightgrey value:gray(0.9) id:darkgrey value:gray(0.7) id:sfondo value:rgb(1,1,1) id:barra value:rgb(0.6,0.7,0.8) ImageSize = width:450 height:373 PlotArea = left:50 bottom:30 top:30 right:30 DateFormat = x.y Period = from:0 till:900000 TimeAxis = orientation:vertical AlignBars = justify ScaleMajor = gridcolor:darkgrey increment:100000 start:0 ScaleMinor = gridcolor:lightgrey increment:50000 start:0 BackgroundColors = canvas:sfondo BarData= bar:a text:1960 bar:b text:1970 bar:c text:1980 bar:d text:1991 bar:e text:2001 bar:f text:2010 PlotData= color:barra width:30 align:left bar:a from:0 till: 476503 bar:b from:0 till: 495419 bar:c from:0 till: 594920 bar:d from:0 till: 671988 bar:e from:0 till: 804457 bar:f from:0 till: 874006 PlotData= bar:a at: 476503 fontsize:S text: 476,503 shift:(-12,5) bar:b at: 495419 fontsize:S text: 495,419 shift:(-16,5) bar:c at: 594920 fontsize:S text: 594,920 shift:(-16,5) bar:d at: 671988 fontsize:S text: 671,988 shift:(-16,5) bar:e at: 804457 fontsize:S text: 804,457 shift:(-16,5) bar:f at: 874006 fontsize:S text: 874,006 shift:(-16,5) Political division The province is divided into 27 departments ( ). Gallery File:Plaza Libertad en Santiago del Estero.jpg|''Libertad'' square in Santiago del Estero. File:Frente de la Catedral de Santiago del Estero.jpg|Santiago del Estero cathedral. File:Termas town hall.jpg|Termas de Rio Hondo city hall. File:Río Dulce en Termas de Río Hondo 1.jpg|Dulce river in Termas de Río Hondo. References Other websites * Santiago del Estero Province Official Website Category:Provinces of Argentina